


One Strange Island

by Ebonyjester



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Character Death, doing this for school, really cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebonyjester/pseuds/Ebonyjester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 stranded on one strange island 

Everything hurt, and when I say everything, I mean everything every little part of my body bone, muscle, you name it. Slowly moving from the unconfutable position I was in a shiver ran down my spine. This isn't a bed there’s no way it’s a bed I think as I’m feeling around it’s sand starfallen sand! I shot my eyes right open and regretted it horribly. The sun shot my eyes making me blinder than I already am. Sitting up and blinking fast to get half of my eyesight back, which gladly worked, but I wish it didn’t. A vast blury blue ocean wait no that’s wrong there's no salt smell, no waves to make that white fluffy foam, what shocked me the most was that there was no sound. Only the sound of leaves rustling on trees that I think are behind me. “OW!” I yelled quickly grabbing my hand to see what caused the pain. Glass a small piece where did it come from though the real question is how did I get here? Finally getting to look around. To my left were remains of a shipwreck barrels, broken wood boards, and metal. To my right was the same things just less chaotic. Sigh “Guess I better get up and search the wreckage.” 

Getting closer to the edge I looked down to see if it was water or air. I looked up to see if it was the same light blueish grey with white cotton candy clouds. Sadly, it was. Ok so there’s air no water. How the hell did I get up here with a ship!? Walking over to the barrels the sky slowly and quietly started to turn orange and purple as the night mixes with the day. Quickly realizing that I have no were to sleep or protect me from the things that come out at night. Also, with me being stupid and not listening to how to survive in the wild. I had absolutely no idea on how to make a shelter though it shouldn’t be too hard right? 

I’m running out of time I thought as I checked the barrel which had nothing in it. Welp lets go make a shelter or something. 

As I walked through the dense green jungle, I started to hear a pitter patter then felt a cold wet hit my face and hands. my eyes twitched “YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING MEE!” I franticly looked around to see if there was a burrow that was big enough to fit me. There was but it was sadly inhabited by a sleeping mama bear and her cub. Growling in frustration I treaded on word through the wet dark tangle of forest and under growth tripping my feet as I walked. 

After a couple of hours or what seemed like years, I found an empty cave so that’s one thing down and a million others to go. 

Gerrrrrrgal!! 

“why now stomach w-why!” food the only thing I wish that shouldn’t be on the list of needs, but it is and so far, I haven’t seen any life other than them bears. Nothing edible nothing at all. 

Now sitting down on the cold ground sighing in defeat. “there's no food, no water, what's next the grim reaper coming to get my soul or sumten!?” my words echoed off the walls making it sounds louder then yelled. 

With nothing to keep my mind from making it brake down. One second blank then the next millions of thoughts and questions brake through that barrier in my mind to keep away bad and unnecessary thoughts. All this happening so fast I start to cry my heart out and rock myself back en froth back en forth mumbling till I couldn’t no more.


	2. Chapter 2 weird noises and questioning

Day has quickly vanquished night. Water crystals shimmered in the sun making everything brighter. Songbirds sang, monkeys howled, squirrels and chipmunks jumping form branch to branch, and other animals soon joined in; Even the sound of the ghosts scavenging for food. 

‘Dear ‘ol diary in my head 

It has been two days on this strange island, it rains every night even though its, above the clouds! Yes, I know it sounds strange, hard to believe but it's true. Surprisingly there's no dragons, unicorns, griffins, etc. But there are animals' normal ones though not mythical. 

I have found a food tree barring apples, pears, bananas, and coconuts in one tree just one. Many animals occupy it though like monkeys and jaguar kits. I only found one of these trees, but I have a feeling there's more. 

Oh! And the cave I found other animals use it too. And what I mean is they share it predators and pray in one house. I feel like I'm going crazy like like what you see in the moves or a children's dream. Just somewhat imaginary as if there losing their child powers and soon dreaming of other weird and or more serious stuff like school, crushes, the future, friends, social media, etc. Or they are like me and think of scenarios that will never happen, worry prone, putting yourself in a book that you have/are reading for the sixth or first time. Wait am I In a book? No that’s impossible 

On that subject of what I think about I feel like I’m being watched everywhere I turn and everything I do being judged, scolded at, angering that person or persons. 

Oh, stars above just take me home.’ 

Bang! Bang! Bang! 

“Ugh hold on will ya!” 

Bang! Bang! Bang! 

“Oh, for the sun and moons sake shut up!” I yelled, “you know what just come in.” 

Quicker than said the door was thrown open, though not with anger. The light of dawn hit the floor and stroon through the room as four feet walked in with haste. Two voices raising higher and higher then doing a decrescendo as soon as they notice me sitting in my bed giving them a dead pan stair. 

“s-sorry sir f-for interu-rup-” 

“Oh, shut it Ren he hasn’t said we could speak yet.” 

“W-what! Me shut I-it how ‘bout y-you shut it S-savana!” 

“Me? How ‘bout you ya scar-” 

“Will both of you shut up! Please, you already giving me a headache and it's not even past dawn.” I said agitatedly. 

“Sorry sir,” they said together with both of their heads down 

I let out a long sigh “Alright Savana you start first tell me the news” 

“All right,” she started, “While ren and I were scouting the area right out of the corner of my eye I see a stranger standing under the great food tree. Can you believe it? Oh! And she was trying to steal the food from it without asking the animals and the tree!” 

“Mmhm ok, Ren could you describe her.” 

“y-yes sir! She w-was wear-ring a gray j-jacket which looked warn, fair hair t-though rat-t-ted, eyes l-looked gray from w-were we w-were and full of sorrow looki-ing, she l-looked about Lunas size and a-age, and her h-health very delap-pidat-ted looking that-ts all.” 

As he finished the description, I took in consideration that we have not have a newcomer and that we haven't had a newcomer since Jole. Which was five years ago. Mostly everything was the same since 15 years ago, like are ages, looks, not sure about the others but my memories of my past were also there to remind me of what I could have expanded on. Nothing has changed until now. Many things have been feelling different even the animals agree because most of the birds went silent and a lot of them have been skittish and going into their homes. Another thing Is that the sky is getting darker. After a while I dismissed Ren and Savana.


	3. Chapter 3 Death Friend or Foe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was rushed to get this in so the end might be a little bit fast and seem squished in.

Islands far away being swept into darks as a black cloud eats all inhabitants. Taking them into the unknown giving the gift of peace and rest. Traveling far and wide when it thinks the distressed need rest. Though others see the allusion of death in its wake as it floats island to island leaving nothing behind other than the vegetation. 

Five kids hidden in the lush undergrowth still wet from the dew. Watching, waiting silently till the right time to move out of cover. Savana eager to move, Jole trying to swat away his animal admires, Ren silently panicking, Luna wanting to challenge the newcomer of her strength. All holding back and waiting for Sol’s command for all to go. Everyone waiting for introduction. 

Sol seizes his chance as the newcomer turns her back to the group. He steps out of their hiding place still holding his group back from trampling her. This should get her attention. Ahem I hope this doesn’t scare her to badly. A high pitched noises started to come from her mouth and making both Sol and the newcomer over in surprise. Still holding his ears Sol managed to get out “Could you shut your trap there’s no need for you to be screaming we are not of harm to you!” slowly the screaming came to a halt, but the forest echoed her silent prayer for help a moment longer. “Thank you for being silent” Sol grumbled “My names Sol I’m the leader of the ghost tribe on this here island. What’s your name and story?” He motioned the rest from the bushes. “M-my name is…” she started “I…I don’t remember” the girl sat there on the over grown vegetation staring at the ground with a blank expression forming a frown in frustration. Weird none of us had woken up not knowing anything other than how we died, save me from that category though Sol thought and looked behind him recognizing there face of concern. What could that mean for them for the island? Could the afterworld really becoming to an end? All these questions flooding through his mind. 

The floating island started quaking as if it was a volcano. Trying to ready the kids forever rest and peace. Only to start the panic once more but on a grand grander scale .Making everyone to scream in fear. Black clouds dotted the sky soon engulfing it while Sol is trying to calm everyone down, but failing miserably. The ground shaking more violently and groaning from the pain it's endorsing while all the living is striped away to a more calming place. The cloud coming closer to the group. As they spot it thinking it a bad omen trying to run and also getting the mysterious girl to move who is lost in her mind. Making it to the edge of the island looking over the vast sky all around seeing that they have no way of escaping, because both ways equal death. Not willing to give up Sol looks over the edge but before he could think of a plan the black cloud coming from behind, above, and under dissolving their very form in to mist but leaving the newcomers soul behind sensing its not her time to leave for rest. Leaving her and the island all alone and silent till the time comes again.


End file.
